My Flame,Blaze
by Princess Catalina
Summary: Sonic uses Blaze!
1. Chapter1 Love at Midnight

- -Chapter 1- -

Blaze was happy Sonic made it to her demesion.After all, They had been seperated for five months.It was midnight and Sonic and Blaze were out in the palace gardens by Blazing Lake.

"Sonic, it's so beautiful tonight!" Blaze murmured in the hedgehog's ear.

"Yeah.You know I've missed you a lot, Blaze."

"Me too. Is Cream still asleep?"

"Uh huh.She doesn't wake up till seven."

"Good."

"Why were you wondering?"

Blaze sat up and smiled at him."Because we may be out here for a while."

She got up and started to run.She turned around with one hand on her hip.

"Aren't you gonna come get me?"

Sonic got to his feet and started to chase after her.They laughed as they both tripped and landed on to the soft green grass.Sonic had landed a yard away from her.They were both still laughing.Blaze rolled over on to her side and looked at Sonic grinning.

'_Blaze looks beautiful under a full moon._'

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

Blaze leaned over and gave him a soft kiss.

"Our little secret?"

"That's for sure!"

Sonic pulled Blaze toward him and they were caught up in a long kiss.Blaze wrapped her arms around his neck and layed her head on his chest.To her, his heart seemed ready to blow up!!Sonic smiled at her warmly.

"I love you,Blaze."

"I love you too,Sonic the hedgehog."


	2. Chapter 2 A Never to be Broken Promise

Ch. 2

Sonic loved Blaze more than anything in the world.He was finally away from that pest, Amy, and was at last, holding the girl of his dreams in his arms.Blaze felt warm against him.For once, he wasn't shy.He was more open to Blaze than any one else.Blaze looked up at him and sighed sleepily.Sonic knew she loved him too.He could tell just by the way she looked at him.Her yellow eyes glowed in the full moon light.Blaze loved him more than the world itself.He actually cared for her in a way Silver never could show.Silver!She hadn't thought about him!

"Sonic! I have to warn you about Silver!He'd get really mad if he finds out!Even though he is in love with Amy, he's still very protective of me."

"Don't worry.I'll keep an eye out for him!"

"Thanks Sonic!"

Blaze held him tightly and kissed him.He returned the kiss just as well.Sonic and Blaze pulled each others lips slowly apart with each others forheads together.They both smiled warmly.

"Promise me something,Sonic."

"What's that?"

"Promise me you'll always love me."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

"Blaze?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me the same."

"Okay.I promise, Sonic."

"One more thing."

"What's up, Blaze?"

"Should we keep it from Cream?"

"Nah.We'll just have to tell her to keep it a secret."

Sonic and Blaze helped each other up.They started down the garden trail toward the large palace.sonic picked Blaze up and started to run, carrying her to her palace.


	3. Chapter 3 Do they know?

**- - Chapter 3 - -**

**Sonic and Blaze reached the beautiful palace.It was dark inside when they walked into the place.Sonic carried Blaze up to her room quietly.**

"**Good night, Blaze.I love you.**"

"**Good night, Sonic.I love you too.**"

**He gave her a quick kiss and then walked out of the room.He shut the door and walked down stairs. Sonic heard someone talking in the living room.He curiously walked to the door and listened.It was Silver and Amy!Sonic pressed his ear against the door harder to figure out what they were saying.**

"**Don't worry Amy!I'm sure it was just a friendly kiss, heck it may not have even been real!**"

"**I saw them!It was real!And it was a little TO friendly!**"

_**I knew they would find us!Even worse, they were spying on us!**_

**Sonic ran up to Blaze's room.**

"**Blaze!Wake up!**"

"**Hmm?Sonic what is it?**"

"**It's Silver and Amy!They saw us!**"

"**Oh no!What are we gonna do?!?**"

"**Nothing.All we do is tell everyone before they do!**"

"**Tell them what?!?**"

"**About us!**"

"**Okay,but why?**"

"**So no one's angry.**"

**Blaze took a deep breath and nodded.Sonic and Blaze agreed that as long as Amy and Silver kept their mouths shut, they would too.Blaze went to sleep in her bed and Sonic slept on the couch after Silver and Amy left the living room.Sonic noticed as he came into the room, Silver and Amy stared at him with strange looks on their faces.Amy whispered something to Silver.Both of them stared laughing hard.After they stopped laughing, Silver put an arm around Amy and lead her to the kitchen.Sonic watched them a minute.He took his eyes off them and finally fell asleep.**


	4. Chapter 4 Breakfast

**Sonic woke up early.He couldn't wait to see his princess.The one who would never be any one else's but his.Blaze was still asleep so he decided to cook her breakfast.Sonic was a fast, but good cook.In no time, he finished cooking Blaze's favorite.Two pancakes with sausage and eggs.He put the food on a tray and carefully carried it to her room.**

"**Good morning, Sonic.**"

"**Good morning my one and only!I brought you some breakfast!**"

**Blaze giggled.Sonic layed the tray on her lap and kissed her forehead.She loved her breakfast.**

"**Sonic, this is the best breakfast I've had in a long time!Thank you.**"

**Sonic smiled and kissed her lips.Soon after, someone knocked on the door.**

"**Come in!**"

**Cream came in the room with a large smile on her face.**

"**Good morning Blaze!You too Mr.Sonic!**"

**She ran up to them and hugged them tightly.She left giggling quietly.Blaze got out of bed and grabbed another dress.She went to the bathroom and changed while Sonic waited outside for her.**

**Her Sonic.He's her's and no one other than her's.Blaze fixed her hair in it's normal style, but wearing a different dress.**

**This dress was a crimson red with a large black ribbon on it that tied in the back.She thought it looked alot better than the rest.Sonic agreed quickly. The two of them walked down stairs.Amy met them at the last step.Blaze and Sonic's hearts stopped.What were they gonna say?**


	5. Chapter 5 Sonic Uses Blaze

**This is really confusing!! - Confused Cat.**

**  
**

Amy looked at Blaze and smiled.

"you look beautiful, Blaze!Are you two going anywhere?"

Silver got up and stared at Blaze.Sonic snapped his fingers.Silver shook his head.

"Yeah you do look good, Blaze.I've never seen that dress."

Silver walked behind her and pulled off the tag still attached to her dress.

"Did you buy it yesterday?"

"Yeah, sorta.I was planning on taking her somewhere."

Silver started to frown.

"To break up with her?Don't deny it!I heard you talking to Cream yesterday!Saying it was only going to be one night to see if she really loved you!I really outta kill you!!"

Silver swung his fists at Sonic as fast as Sonic could run.

"Say it Sonic!Say it now!!"

"Okay, okay!I used you, Blaze!I'm really sorry but Amy is my true love!"

Blaze couldn't talk.

"Move Silver!"

Blaze's hands were on fire.With one swing she punched Sonic in the mouth as hard as she could.Blood came out of the corner of his mouth.Sonic grinned.He rammed into her.

"Usually I wouldn't hit a girl, but you're exceptable!"

The last thing she saw was Sonic picking up Amy while Amy,Sonic, and Cream went through a portal back to their home world.After that, everything went black.

Blaze woke up with a major headache.She picked up the alarm clock.It was three in the morning!

"Good morning, my Blaze."

Blaze looked to her right side.Silver was sitting on the leather chair by her bed.He got up and brushed back her now lose hair and kissed her.Tears started poring from Blaze's eyes.

"Why did Sonic do this to me?"

"He didn't expect you to be as tough on him as you were on me."

"I'm sorry, Silver!I wasn't thinking strait.But if you love me why were you with Amy?"

"To get near you.I knew if you were around Sonic and I was by myself he'd probally try to kill me because I knew."

"Is that why Sonic started to panic once he found out Amy knew?"

"Yeah.He had known I would tell her, but didn't know when.I am sorry for what happened to you I can't believe he'd actually use you plus hurt you."

"Blaze do you even know how he even got you to go out with him?"

"No...how?"

"When he met up with you, he used an antidote on you that doesn't cure you, but puts you in his control.he completely controlled you.No matter how much your body tried to resist he controlled your every emotion and movement.It was nothing you can help."

Blaze pulled him close to her face with a grin.

"Now I control you." She joked.

She gave him a quick kiss.Blaze released Silver with a smile still painted on her face.She loved Silver again.Finally She knew Sonic had been controling her.she finally remembered the antidote Sonic had forced down her throught.Blaze remembered how Silver tried to stop him, but was too late.These memories swirled in her head.These thoughts were making her headache worse.Blaze put her hand to her head and let out a low moan.

"Are you okay, Blaze?"

"Yeah, I've just got a bad headache."

"Let me get you some medicine.I'll be right back."

"Okay, thanks."

Silver smiled at her as he got up to go get her the pain reliver down stairs

'_Man am I lucky to have a boyfriend like Silver!_ ' She thought happily

'_Hmm.Wonder what I'm gonna do to thank him._'

"I know!I'll take him to my favorite spot by Blazing Lake!"

She knew that Silver loved being there and enjoyed every minute just sitting there beneath the large weeping willows listening to the sound of the water, especially on rainy days.She would try to make it even more enjoyable with his favorite lunch.Blaze already knew he would enjoy it even without his favorite lunch, because he just loved being ther with her, as he once told Blaze.

Told you it was confusing!In Chapter 6 it will, I guess be less confusing. -Catastrophic the hedgehog


End file.
